


~One Shots~

by ImFeelingMyOats



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drag Queens, Gay, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImFeelingMyOats/pseuds/ImFeelingMyOats
Summary: It's just so hard to find good smuts and one shots (in general) of the queens, so I decided to do one myself.English is not my first language, but I'll try my best.





	1. 01: You Can Stay (Pearlet)

Jason (Violet) POV

It's been weeks since Matt and I started hanging out. And even hough our friends were always around, to me it feels great to spend some time with him. What, of course, doesn't mean I don't wanna be alone with him.

Today, after school, we all headed to the cemetery like we always do. We got some snacks and bottles of vodka on the way there and we were done for the rest of the day.

I don't really like to drink alcohol, so I always take some pot with me. It's the only way I can enjoy as much as the others and still be aware enough to keep myself sane.

Matt always takes small sips, cause he knows his parents would over react if they find out he spilled a drop of alcohol into his mouth, but today he was way too excited and ended up drinking a lot more than he could usually take.

Around 17:00 we all decided to go back home, and Matt couldn't even get back on his feet. Everyone left, so I knew I had to do something. He's not so heavy, so I stretched out a little and then literally threw him over my shoulders like a necklace. 

I could hear him muttering "I can walk, I can walk", so I let him go nicely, but he fell on the rough asphalt and ended up hurting himself. Just a little scratch here and there.

I wrapped my arm around him as I held his hand tight around my neck to guarantee he was not going to fall again.

Matt: Wait, I can't go home. My parents can't see me like this. - he said with that deep low voice -

Me: Well... - I thought for a while - I think it's no big deal if I take you home with me... Just to recover a little. I guess my mom is not coming home soon, - she's a shift doctor - she'll prob work all night straight. 

At this point he couldn't even hear me clearly.

We just kept walking and in 5 minutes we were in the front door.

I told him to stay outside as I went in to check if everything was clear. I walked out again and led him straight to my bedroom. 

I didn't know exactly what to do, but as I looked at him I thought he might needed a cold shower to stay more aware.

Me: Come on. You can take a quick shower in my bathroom and then take an one hour nap or something.

He wouldn't move.

Me: Come on, Matt. You gotta move. I don't have the whole day.

He slowly moved himself towards the bathroom as I went to my closet to grab him a t-shirt and an old sweatpants of mine.

I went back to give it to him and he was sat on the toilet looking straight at the wall.

Me: What the fuck? Why d-di... I thought I've told you to take a fucking shower. 

He just lifted his arms in my direction and I got tense.

Me: Wha- you want me t-to do it?

Matt: He knows I don't like him. I hate him. Can you believe he cheated on me?

Me: What you talking about?

Matt: I don't want to ever see him again - he screamed -

Me: Shushhh - I put my hand on his mouth - The neighbors will hear you.

Matt: Hmmm muh humm?!

I took my hands off his mouth.

And he lifted his arms again.

Me: Ok, come here.

I took off his shirt and he laid his eyes on my earrings, nudging and playing with them.

Matt: Nice.

Me: Come on. You gotta help me out here.

I unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper.

He looked down.

Matt: Hey whatcha doin? Lez have sum drinks first. - he laughed holding my face -

I was so tense, but still so stressed out, because I didn't want it to be like this.

Me: Like you needed any more... - I took his hands off of my face - Come on Matt.

I took his pants off and holy shit. What a huge package. Of course I wouldn't take off his brief, so I just pushed him under the shower.

He immediately started shaking.

Matt: Cold!

Me: I know, but you need this.

He's dick started to get hard as the fabric got wet and clingy.

I was kinda lost looking at it, but at all sudden he started laughing an throwing water in my direction and got all my clothes wet.

Me: Stop it!

I turned off the shower and took a deep breath. 

Me: Stay here, I went for a towel and wrapped it around him as he was still shaking.

He looked like a child all wrapped in a towel waiting for the parent to pick up some clothes for him.

He sat in the chair in front of my desk and I asked him to lift his arms so I could put on the shirt.

I quickly pulled of his wet underwear from under the towel and put the pants on so I wouldn't see anything.

I rubbed the towel on his hair to remove the excess of water. And done!

It was 17:35, so I told him he could rest a bit and then I would wake him up in 1 hour.

He laid on my bed and he literally fainted.

[...]

I took a shower, then I went to the kitchen to grab me something to eat and then I came back to my room to watch something on my laptop as I was waiting to wake him up.

He looked so peaceful. 

I didn't want to wake him up.

I leaned down to grab the phone inside his backpack I unlocking it with his thumbprint.

I looked for "mom" and send her a message hoping it works.

"Mom I have to finish this school project so I'm gonna sleep over a friend's house. I'll be back tomorrow after school. Luv ya ❤".

She texted back.

"Ok baby boy. Mommy loves u too".

"Don't forget to wash your mouth".

"Bye😘".

Mothers... 

I went back to watch the movie on my computer and I didn't notice the time running. It was 21:00 when my mother called me telling me to lock all the doors and windows cause she was only coming in the morning.

I thanked all the gods for that and I went towards my bed to check on Matt, who was still asleep and I didn't know what to do.

Should I sleep on the couch?

Oh no ma'am, i have back pain every time I sleep in there. 

I couldn't sleep in my mother's room either. She hates when I go in her room, let alone sleep on her bed.

I mean, my bed is not that small, so I think I can just ignore him and it's gonna be fine.

I went to the living room to watch some TV, cause even though I was a bit tired, I was not sleepy at all. 

In the middle of the movie I heard a noise coming from my room.

Oh shit. I hope he doesn't wake up.

I kept my eyes on the TV, but then I saw him on the hallway, coming towards me. Clearly dizzy and confused.

Matt: What the fuck am I doing here? - he said rubbing his eyes and looking at me -

Me: Umm, well... You were kinda drunk so umm... I had to bring you here so your parents wouldn't see you like this.

He looked at me a little confused, but then he took a sit next to me and looked at the TV.

Matt: What you watching?

It took me a few seconds to answer, cause I was trying to keep up with that new situation.

Me: Umm I think it's a comedy show or something... - I kept my eyes on him -

My body was on alert mode.

Matt: Oh nice. 

After a few seconds of silence.

Matt: I think I'm going back home. - He got up -

Me: NO!

Matt: What?

Me: I kinda told your mom you were staying here tonight cause we had a school project.

Matt: You what? - he laughed - You fucking crazy.

Me: I thought you were not waking up anytime soon, so yeah.

Matt: Well. I think I'm staying then.

He sat back on the couch.

Matt: So, where's your mom? Does she know I'm here?

Me: No, she's at work.

Matt: Work?

Me: Uhum.

Matt: So we're alone? - he gave me a smirk -

Me: Yeah. 

Matt: For the whole night?

Me: Yep.

Matt: Oh well then. - he got closer - Why don't we do something - he slip his hand through my inner thighs -

I didn't say anything, I just kissed him desperately. It was like we were both waiting for this moment since we met.

Me: You wanna go back to my room.

Matt: I think I can't wait any longer. - he kissed me roughly -

We kept kissing for a little more time and then I felt his hand on my crotch.

Me: Holy shit - I whispered -

He looked right into my eyes as he leaned down to my pants, taking them of quickly.

He rubbed my dick over my underwear and looked up at me as his hand slid inside of it to quickly pull it out and put it into his mouth.

I trembled immediately, leaning my head back as my mouth open, letting out a deep moaning. I looked back at him and I had the most perfect vision I've ever had in my life.

He was sucking my dick looking right into my eyes. He was massaging my balls and sucking the head of my dick with such a precision I felt I could come any time soon.

Me: Oh my god, this is so good. Fuck.

He smirked as he rubbed his thumb on the top of my dick, making me go crazy and desperate.

Matt: No. Don't come just yet. - he stopped -

I felt my dick sting... and god, it hurts.

Me: Please, no. Don't stop. - I begged -

Matt: You can't come right now. 

I looked at him, desperate and confused.

Matt: Get on your knees. Now!

I did what he asked and he sat on the couch, already naked.

He pulled me closer and pushed my head against his dick.

I could feel it touching my throat and all I could think of is how painful it would be to have all that inside of me.

He pulled me up at all sudden.

Matt: Wait here.

He went to my bedroom and came back with 5 condoms.

Me: Oh wow. 

Matt: Always prepared.

He sat back on the couch and made me sit cowgirl as he put on the condom and slowly slid his dick inside.

Me: Holy shit, slower. - I asked in pain -

He did as I said and went slower in and out so I could get used to it.

Matt: You okay?

Me: Yeah, just need to lube a little bit more.

He spat on his hand and spread it on his dick as he slowly came back inside of me.

He went all the way there this time and I felt my legs shaking.

Me: Oh my god, yeahhhh. Fuck it. - I started bouncing on his cock and he held my waist as our body worked together on the same movement.

He went harder and harder and I felt my dick sting again so I started to masturbate (not stopping bouncing on him).

Everything was so on point. 

I was moaning like a whore and I felt I was gonna come anytime soon.

Me: Matt, I-I'm close, oh fuck... I'm gonna come. Ahhh, yeah. Fuck it fuck it fuck it, yeah.

He went even faster and I couldn't hold it any longer.

Me: YEAH AH AH FUCK - I came and he turned me around to lick the cum on my tum.

We kissed aggressively before he pushed my head against his dick, now free of any protection.

I sucked it so hard and fast.

He came on my mouth and I swallowed every drop of his cum.

He laid back on the couch and pulled me to lay on top of him.

He rubbed my back affectionately and I smiled caressing his nude chest.

Matt: You perfect, Jay.

I glanced up at him and he smiled picking my lips and stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I hugged him tighter and we spent a long time in that position before we went back to my room to cuddle more before falling asleep. 

Together this time.


	2. 02: Outside (Branjie)

Jose (Vanjie) P.O.V

We're on the top of a hill, close to the edge and we can see the whole city from up here. All those small apartment lights on look like little bright dots as we get more distant.

 It's 00:20 and there's no one around. It's just us... And the bugs.

Brock said he wanted to try something new. And I really didn't know what he meant, but now that we're here, I totally see where this is going.

He told me not to tell anyone I was coming, cause he wanted to insure neither the fans or any paparazzi would follow us. And I totally agree. I mean, we have no privacy since the show.

Also he asked me to get some big sheets and pillows and a bag with some snacks and water and to wait for him on the backdoor.

He came to get me with a grey car I've never seen before and we headed straight to this beautiful, yet full of bugs, place. 

We made sure nobody saw us on the way here and in 10 minutes we arrived.

We dropped off the car and started settling things on the floor.

First we placed two big duvets on the ground and then I sat on it glancing up at him.

Brock: You're not helping me, big guy? - he smiled -

Oh lord that smile.

Me: Nope. You do the whole shit - I laid back.

Brock: I swear I'm reactivating my grindr as soon as we get back - he said grabbing some things in car.

I didn't know what to say, so that came out:

Me: I can cook, ya know?! - oh lord what the fuck -

He laughed really loud as if I was telling a joke.

Brock: I got money, papi - he said laying down an climbing on top of me -

He looked me in the eyes and gave me a naughty smirk.

Brock: ... a lot of money - he licked my neck and bit my ear leisurely - 

Son of a bitch.

Me: You ain't changing me for any other hoe - I said slowly as I tried to recover my regular breathing (eyes closed) -

He bent over to my ear once again to whisper "prove me wrong".

I opened my eyes widely and turned our position quickly, sitting on top of him. He gripped my waist tightly with those big firm hands of his, getting me, immediately, damp in my panties. 

He knows that's a sensitive area to play with. He knows exactly what he's doing to me. And I love being vulnerable to him... 

But I'm guessing not today.

Today I wanna make him crave for my touches and ask for more. 

I'mma show him why he's mine.

I grabbed his hand off of my waist and he glared at me with an arched brow. 

My eyes went down to his t-shirt. I knew I could rip it apart easily since it was a button-front shirt. So I did it.

Brock: Hey-wow what you doing, papi? - he leaned on his elbows to glance over - 

Me: Proving you wrong - I said glancing at him quickly -

I slithered down to his sweatpants, hankering for some dick.

I yanked his pants off quickly to clearly see the hardness poking against his brief. 

I was drooling.

I massaged his clothed dick to arousal him a little more.

Jesus I could never get over how big he is.

I put my face near to his crotch so I could smell it. Oh I love this.

I slowly pulled his brief off and started giving him a sluggish hand job. He hates when I do this.

Brock: Oh c'mon Joe, just suck it already. 

Me: No rush, we got the whole night.

Brock: I fucking hate you ugh.

Me: Spread yo legs.

Brock: Wa... Wow wait what's that fo-oh god holy fuuuuck. 

I widely spreaded his legs to dove in with my mouth, rimming his hole.

I swear I felt his legs trembling for a second.

Brock: Oh my god don't stop I'm... HOLY SHIT YEAH. - torso arching - 

I sucked so hard he was unconsciously benting his hips up for more contact.

He gripped his dick hard and started wanking himself off to ease the twinge.

I slapped his hands off.

Me: No wanking, toes! 

He gave me a wrathful look, but had no complains since I had total control of his arousal.

Me: Now turn around and get down on your four.

Brock: Wait what? You gonna fuck me? - he said mentioning to resist -

Me: Oh you bet I will, now get on your four. - I practically forced him to turn around -

Once he was totally exposed, I lapped at his hole once again to prepare the area for what was coming next.

I gripped the backpack next to us to get the condoms and the lube. 

Once I was ready, I thrusted myself into him without warning and I got the reaction I was rooting for.

Brock: OHHH MY FUCKING ASS - he whimped out - 

Me: Is it good baby? - I loosen up a bit -

Brock: Y-yeah, just a little OH FUCK a little more lube oh.

I kept moving in and out and I could feel my balls pinching. At this point our groans were mingling.

Brock: Harder, I'm go... Oh gonna cum uhm!

I invested harder and harder until I felt him tighten up around me, but I kept going cause I was close too.

Me: I'm gonna cum too!

Brock: Come in my mouth!

He got on his knees quickly as I kept wanking myself to shortly thereafter undo myself onto his face and into his mouth. 

He swallowed every drop of my cum and we kissed passionately, laying down together on the soft duvet and pillows. 

I couldn't ask for anything else right now. I just wanted this warm contact of his soft skin on mine.

This time, he placed his head on my chest and wrapped his strong arms around my body.

At this moment I felt so privileged to have him. I didn't want anybody else.

Brock: I should've done this before.

Me: Gimme yo ass?

He laughed loud.

Brock: This too, but I mean resting my head on your chest.

Me: Why? - I said stroking his back -

Brock: Cause I get to feel your heartbeats.

My body immediately responded to these words.

Brock: Like right now! I felt that. 

Me: Felt what?

Brock: You skipped a beat... - he glanced up at me smiley - 

Me: I didn't feel it - I said slowly staring him back -

He laid back on my chest cutting our eye contact.

Brock: What if I say something else?

Me: Like what?

Brock: Like... I love you.

This time my I felt my whole body warm up inside.

Brock: I love you and I'm never leaving you cause you're the person I want to spent my whole life with.

Okay, now I myself could feel my heartbeats go crazy.

Brock: Oh my god I love this. You literally almost kicked my face with your heart hahaha. 

He looked at me excited as I was still trying to process the words that just left his mouth.

Me: You serious?

His face softened and he chuckled.

Brock: Of course I'm serious. I'm not changing you for "any other hoe". 

I smirked.

Brock: You are my soulmate.

Me: I love you, toes.

Brock: I love you too, big guy.

[...]

We spent the whole night talking and cuddling and when the first sunray came out, we took the road straight back to my place... Our place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to improve my vocabulary to write this better than the first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any mistake.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Gimme a ❤
> 
> Feel free to suggest any other couple.
> 
> Twitter: @ImFeelingMyOats

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Gimme a ❤
> 
> Feel free to suggest any other drag race queens ship you want.
> 
> Twitter: @ImFeelingMyOats


End file.
